Together Again
by briana.schmidt1
Summary: Gilbert is the reincarnation of a spiritual leader, but when his childhood friend is about to be sacrificed as a witch for 'attempts' at beguiling him and leading him away from his righteous path. But when he rescues her from the cruel fires, the townspeople turn against him. Title subject to change. If so, TOGETHER AGAIN is the original titles
1. Chapter 1

**so... I rp with my friend and we both love Prucan. So... Here ya go**

* * *

Guakojak had fudged up. Again. It wasn't his fault. Stuff...just happened, and it was not always fun. Éåor was really ticked this time. He should just retreat and visit amongst the mortals in the realm below. They usually treated him decently and his powers always worked for them or in regards to them. There were a few instances where this had not been the case and he rightfully had been able to make everything go wrong for those impolite few before they apologize, but they would never get anything they wanted ever again.

Guakojak wished that he could just do things right and not mess up. But he couldn't help himself. If he saw toys or candy his child form would appear and immediately snatch the items. He also liked beer and chud, but that was by far less likely to cause a transformation. Maybe he shouldn't disguise his form then. While not everyone was used to his silver hair and blood red eyes, he was more accepted among the mortals because in addition to granting good fortune, he also was a protector and bringer of fertility.

Suddenly the entire Heavens shook with the force of Éåor's Thunder. Yes...maybe he should leave. That sounded like fun. Much more preferable than being flayed alive and roasted by his Brother's lightning. With that thought in mind he ran off taking only his white Cape, magic flute and straw hat.

* * *

Hukosomma was helping her mother cook dinner while her twin brother hunted for tomorrow's meal and his wife cared for their child. She hummed a soft tune to herself as she added the meat to the stew when she heard a loud clap of thunder nearby. Peering out she saw dark, furious clouds building into a massive storm near the woods where Naato'eshu was hunting.

"What are you staring at child?" Her mother asked as she followed her daughter over to the window. "Oh my... You should probably go and retrieve you brother before he does something foolish." Hukosomma nodded as she reached for her fur cloak and shoes.

"Yes mother." She opened the door and ran out into the rain. Her wide purple eyes searching the fields surrounding her in hopes that her brother had had sense enough to head home at the first sign of trouble. She did not see her twin, but she did find a white haired child lying down in the middle of road. Hukosomma looked about for any sign of the boy's parents, but they were the only two about.

"No time." She said out loud and pulled the child into her arms. His light body was clad in red and black, a straw hat had fallen off his head, only saved by a string across his torso. A long flute clenched tight in one hand and a small doll made of grass in his other. When Hukosomma stood, the child snuggled closer to her. She cooed before she continued running towards the trees.

"Naato'eshu! Naato'eshu!" She called, wandering deeper into the trees. "Naato'eshu! We must go home!" She didn't notice when appeared right next to her.

"Huko." Using the nickname that he had given her. She rolled her eyes.

"Brother, there is a storm coming. We must return home. He nodded before noticing the kid.

"Who's the squirt?" He asked.

"No idea brother, but he was alone in the road, everyone needs to hurry home for shelter and I would not prefer having to explain to Masaoba my actions were he to die." Naato'eshu nodded expecting her answer.

"Then let us return. I have missed Komiki'eleg and our child dearly." The two slowly made their way to the two-room hut they lived in.

* * *

_"And when Guakojak awoke, he played on his flute causing the plants to grow, pushing the water away from the people. The anger of Éåor could not be assued, and in his rage, he fell upon Guakojak and killed him. And that is the story of how Guakojak saved the world and rebuilt it from Éåor's destructive wrath." The teacher set down her book of legends to see a small head of Silver with a raised hand. "Yes Gillen?" The child lowered his arm as he spoke._

_"What happened to the young woman who saved him?" The teacher laughed._

_"She carried him home to her house to nurse him until he awoke and saved the world." Gillen pouted._

_"But they loved each other!" He insisted. _

_"Oh Gillen... They didn't even know each other before he was killed. Please hush now while I teach you children about the invasion of the Russo-turkese. Gillen stewed in his frustrated anger. After class his best friend Meredith ran up to him._

_"Gillen? Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded. _

_"I just know that they were together!" He insisted. Meredith agreed solemnly._

_"I believe you." He perked up at that. _

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. I don't know why, but I feel like they were deeply in love." Then she shrugged. "But we should get home soon. We don't want to break the Tzartaneror's curfew. Gillen groaned. _

_"Someday I'll raise an army and then we'll defeat the Ruddy-trashcanese!" Meredith laughed._

_"Maybe, but then we wouldn't be friends anymore because you'll be way too busy for me!" Gillen blushed and shook his head._

_"No I won't!" He protested. "I'm so awesome that I'll never let my wife go lonely!" He announced grandly._

* * *

**So... As me and my friend were Rping, I thought that maybe we could do an reincarnation deal. And from there I looked up trickster gods. The ones that I found that fit Prussia the best personality wise were Eleguá. A god of fortunes, crossroads and protection. He is from the Santeriá religion and wears red and black clothes a hankerchief covering his head or a straw hat. He appears as an old man or a young boy and his offerings include toys, candy, grain alcohol, and child (or chewing tobacco) **

**Kokopelli, from the Hopi people. He is probably most recognizable as the shape of a man curved over his flute with feathers. Actually, those grow from his head and his back is crooked. When he plays on his flute... Ahem... Fertile things happen. For example, one night, Kokopelli rested by a village one spring night and played his flute. The village people danced and dance all night long. In the morning it was discovered that all the women in the village were pregnant. So... Erm... Yeah...**

**And finally Wisakedjak. Or Whiskey Jack from the Cree people.**

**Guakojak is a combination of all three. Canada's original name I had to really search for. In Santeriá Eleguá's opposite figure is Eshú. Sometimes Kokopelli is depicted as traveling with kokopelmimi. And no matter what how hard I searched. I couldn't find a single reference to Wisakedjak's wife. So I just snagged a rand on name of a moon goddess because Wisakedjak was credited with creating the moon. The Blackfoot goddess Ko'komiki'somma. Her husband's name was Naato'si. As for Masaoba I couldn't find a single reference for a God for the Underworld for the Cree people. So it's just Masauwu the Hopi spirit of death. In Santeriá Omo oba was created as the first person, but he soon grew too proud and so he was cast into the underworld. **

**Hukosomma is Canada. Naato'eshu is America. And his wife Komiki'eleg is just a random person. I did have fun researching the deities though. Also... No hate for Russians, Turks, or Chinese. I just felt that the first two would have been frequent enemies of Prussia in ths past. I am both lazy and Anal. So... I don't think that the Chiness were enemies of Prussia. Ever. But Three and multiples of three were sacred to Eleguá. So... I just figured that since everything else fell into place on the three count, why not and wrote the first thing that came to mind. Please let me know what you think and if I got anything wrong. I have no first or even second hand knowledge of these cultures and their beliefs. But they're really cool and I would hate to offend anyone. So if I missed something, please let me know?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very proud of my first chapter! Also, something I forgot to mention last chapter, i made up the name Éåor. I think it's kinda cool for a name I pulled out my butt.**

* * *

Gillbert woke up from his dream scared and alone. 'What? Where is Hukosomma? Who? What is going on?" His pale form sweating. He immediately sat up and rang for the valet. The young boy, a sweet lad named Raivis ran in.

"Yes your holiness?" Gil rolled his eyes at the title. He was awesome it was true, but he wasn't _that_ great. The boy was nervous and awaiting his answer.

"Can you find me some exercise clothes?" He asked the child who instantly saluted.

"OF COURSE SIR!" Now Gil did roll his eyes.

"Thanks kid." While Raivis was picking out his clothes, Gillbert decided to take a bath. He was finally relaxing into the warm waters when he heard a feminine giggle. He stiffened and his normally white cheeks turned bright red as he realized that it was Madeline! 'Oh God's! I can't let her see me like this!' As soon as he heard a knock he dunked into the water. Thankfully it was only Raivis. He sighed in relief.

"Um... Holiness?" Gil turned to the boy.

"Ja?" The boy became even more nervous.

"Erm... That was miss Williams sir..." Gil blushed as he raised an eyebrow. "It seems the men are becoming anxious." Gilbert sighed. Of course they were. All those peons thought about was fighting and training and being holy. Gilbert didn't know what the order started out as, but he was sure that it currently was not what Gillen had intended.

"No matter. Ludwig can handle them until I appear." He said refering to his brother. "I don't wake up before Dawn anyways." Raivis bowed.

"Yes sir." With that he turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Gilbert sighed again thinking on the good old days, when he and Madeline had been free to play and enjoy themselves, they had been warned to knock that off as they grew older as he was intended to lead the order in a vow of celibacy.

When he finished bathing he put on the simple tunic and trousers that Raivis had set out for him. He put on the clothes and then went in search of Madeline for some breakfast.

When he had finally found her, the blond was kneading dough to become bread. Overwarm she wiped sweat from her brow on her sleeve and went back to work. He stopped and stared at her for a moment while smiling until his growling stomach reminded him of why he had been looking for her.

"Hey Bridie!" He called her by her nickname, causing her to look up at him. A big smile came over her face.

"Bonjour Gil.." He swaggered over to her.

"The very awesome me has just woken up." He proclaimed grandiosly. While he never thought of himself like that, he knew it made her giggle when she heard it. Much like we was now. So he decided to take it a bit further and started to flex his muscles. "So... The awesome me has decided to allow you to feed mein awesome self." Her giggles turned into full blown laughter. He smiled warmly at the happy sound. When she finally calmed, she shook her head.

"Well... Sir awesome." She giggled again. "Sit yourself down and I shall grab you some pancakes." And she turned away to fetch the food. Gilbert loved pancakes. Especially when Maddie poured her extra special homemade Maple Syrup on top. She returned shortly with both the flapjacks and the bottle of magical syrup. "Enjoy Gil..." And so he did. He had just engorged himself and still had some residue syrup clinging to his lips and decided to tease his childhood friend. He pressed a sticky kiss to her cheek. She gasoed and started blustering. "Gil! It's going to be on there all day!" He grinned.

"Just a sign from above." She frowned.

"A sign? A sign for what?" He grinned broader.

"A sign that you are my bestest friend!" She shook her head as he scampered happily through the door to the training grounds. When the door had shut behind him, the maids and the cooks started whispering.

"What a harlot."

"Knows her looks can land her any man, so of course she casts her cap at the only one she can't have."

"Oh yes, she must have him under some spell."

"How disgusting!"

Madeline could hear them, they knew she could hear them. But she ignored them knowing that they could say what they like, it didn't make their words the truth. Even if she was in love with him.

* * *

Gilbert swaggered again, but this time from having pancakes for breakfast. As he approached the training grounds the men were already practicing some basic drills while his brother drove them on.

"C'mon men! Five more laps ja? Then we eat!" Gilbert walked up alongside Ludwig.

"Drills before breakfast? Did one of them insult your buttstick?" The albino joked. Ludwig sighed.

"Bruder...if You must show up late... Please be respectful?" Gilbert laughed.

"Nein West! I must push your limits, although the buttstick already does that, ja?" The blonde man sighed again.

"Will you at least drill with me then bruder?" Gilbert laughed and nodded.

"Ja. Sounds good. I need to show off mein awesomeness!" When he said things like that in front of Maddie, it was to make her laugh. When he did it in front of his brother, it was to tick him off. As expected Luddy facepalmed and gritted his teeth before claling out the men.

"Zat is good men! Go eat!" The men cheered as they rushed inside. The two brothers were silent as the started to run laps. It was when they went to practice their weaponry, Ludwig finally asked the question foremost on his mind. "Where were you?" He asked.

"Just enjoying the amazing company of a very pretty woman. Jealous bro?" He asked in a joking manner. Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

"It was Madeline wasn't it?" Gilbert nodded happily. "You need to stay away from her ja?" Gilbert was surprised. Not enough to be caught of guard, but still amazed.

"Nein. She's my best friend. I won't leave her." Ludwig got angrier.

"She's a witch! She's just trying to toy with you and make you stray from your vow!" Now Gil was angry, he showed it by whipping Ludwig soundly in a matter of moments. As his brother sat in the dust, and stared up at him.

"You can badmouth me." Gilbert ground out. "Hell you can even slap me and I'll laugh it off after beating you." Then he bent forward and grabbed Ludwig by the collar. "But if you ever. And I mean **Ever!** insult my best friend again. I will never, ever let you leave on both legs. And you should know better than anyone who Madeline really is considering we've been friends from forever." He pushed his brother away and proceeded to walk from the training grounds. "I'm done training for today." He walked past the men who were just returning from vittles. They all looked at him. Some with pity, some were scared. And others just quickly looked away with anger etched on their faces.

Gilbert made his way back down to the kitchens. As soon as he entered the entire room went silent. He walked over to the cook.

"Can you manage without Madeline and Amelia?" He asked intending to be polite about it. The woman smiled broadly at him before turning to the former girl when her smile dropped and she glared at the young lady. She forced a sickly sweet voice as she continued to stare daggers into the girl's face.

"Oh... Maddie~! His holiness wishes to see you and your sister" Madeline only nodded and straight faced, brouhht her sister with her away from the kitchens. Amelia chattered away happily as the other two walked along in silence. When Amelia had walked far enough away, he turned to Madeline.

"Are You okay Birdie?" He asked concerned. She shook her head.

"Non. I was just thinking of the days when we would play down by the river. No expectations and rules." Gil chuckled.

"That's exactly why I asked for the two of you, so I wouldn't be alone. And so we would have a chaperone." They both glanced ahead to see that Amelia was no longer in sight. Gil coughed. "Such as she is..." Madeline laughed heartily.

"Thank you Gil! You truly are an awesome guy." He blushed when she said that.

"Ja... Well... I missed thise days too." That's when Amelia ran towards them again.

"C'mon slowpokes! I swear, if it weren't for the fact that my sister's a prude and you're the reincarnation of Gillen, I'd say that the two of you were trying to have a date." She complained not realizing that her words caused the two to blush.

"A..a..a date..?!" Madeline squeaked. Meanwhile, Gilbert's mind just went full stop. None of them realized that there was someone watching them from the shadows, nor did they notice that the shadow figure followed them as they went along on their way.

* * *

As they reached the riverside, Amelia hollered and jumped into the water splashing everywhere. Gillbert laughed and turned to Maddie.

"Hey Birdie, Amelia is kinda like our kid huh?" He said then laughed while Maddie choked.

"Erm... Ok..?" She blushed and looked down. Gil smiled and put his hand on her chin and got her to look up at him.

"Birdie... I know this isn't allowed, but I know that it also is wrong to not live as we wish." Madeline blushed harder.

"G...gil?" She stuttered while he chuckled.

"You're really pretty when you stutter Birdie." He then leaned into as he closed his eyes. Their lips softly touched. Oh how Madeline wished that this could be true. Life would be even more heartbreaking after this sweetness, but she couldn't help how she felt. When their lips parted, they both blushed even more. "Uh..sorry..." She shook her head.

"Non! I liked it. It's just... It can't happen again." She was on the verge of tears. Gil looked sad too.

"Ja, but I wish that it could." He then smiled at her. "I..i like you Birdie." Maddie was very happy.

"I love you too Gil..." She blushed harder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"I'm telling you! That whore had her lips against his holiness'!" The scullery maid had run back to the castle as fast as she could to confirm the rumors. The immediate reaction was outraged shock. Everyone in the kitchen was shouting and yelling to be heard over each other when the Cook finally screamed.

"**SHUT IT!**" The room fell silent. "Now, here's what we're gunna do..." The maids all leaned in to listen better. "Maria, you're the one who saw the thing." The cook waited for confirmation before continuing. "So you and I will go to General Ludwig and tell him. Then maybe we can finally be rid of the slut." Every girl in there agreed with the plan. So the Cook and Maria left the kitchen in search of General Ludwig.

The General was currently in his room studying battle tactics when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see a pair of women there.

"Uh...ja?" He asked confused as his room was usually spic and span. The older of the two women nudged the younger.

"Go on love, tell him what you told me." Something in the woman's face said that this was far more serious than cooking or cleaning. As he stood there the girl became even more agitated and almost started crying. Then she blurted out something that had him reeling

"I saw the Holy one kissing the witch on the banks of the river today!" He didn't ask who she meant. There was no need. All that could be done now was to hold a trial. After he managed to get himself under control he thanked the young girl.

"Thank you for telling me this, I'm sure that it wasn't easy or safe for you to do so." She curtsied as he shut the door on the two females before he sank to the floor. 'Why brother?'

* * *

**uh oh! What's gunna happen next?!**


End file.
